Cam Yakoshi
by Narutomajor
Summary: An orphan, just starting his ninja career, must take on dangerous missions, monsters, and enemies to go closer to his ninja goal.
1. The Start Of A New Beginning

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 1**

"Next up is Cam Yakoshi." the teacher at the Ninja Academy said as he announced who was next to take the Graduation Exams.

"Alright! It's finally my turn!" Cam said as he walked to the front of the classroom.

Cam had short jet black hair with a little sticking out at the front with pure black eyes. His arms were wrapped in bandages from the wrist to near his elbow. He wore a net shirt with a zipped up black jacket over top, with the Yakoshi clan's symbol on the back that was a red triangle with white squiggly circles on each point of the triangle. He had light grey Capri pants with his ankles wrapped in bandage with blue sandals on his feet.

Cam began to build up chakra and made a hand sign.

"Clone Jutsu!" he said before five clones appeared at his sides.

Each one of his clones looked weak and did not seem like they could fight.

"_Oh no! I'm never going to pass!" _Cam thought as the teacher looked over the clones and thought if he should pass or not. The teacher lifted up his head and paused before he said his answer.

"I guess that's close enough." he said as he closed his eyes. Cam sighed in relief and took his seat.

"_Man, that was really close." _Cam thought.

"It looks like that's everyone." the teacher stated,

" Now for your squads."


	2. The Trap Is Set

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 2**

"Now for you squads." the teacher said, "Squad 4, Jun Koi, Cam Yakoshi, and Kira Otome. You will meet your sensei outside the building."

Jun, Cam, and Kira left the Academy building to meet their sensei. When they walked out no one was there.

"Hey, were is our sensei?" Cam asked while looking around.

"You got me. It would have been nice if our teacher told us what he looks like."

Kira replied.

Kira had long reddish pink hair with a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to about her elbow. Her eyes were a light brown. She wore blue pants with blue sandals on her feet.

"It doesn't help if you complain about it." Jun said irritated.

Parts of Jun's hair went down to the end on his face and was reddish brown. He had pure green eyes. He wore a maroon kimino shirt, with a net shirt underneath and a black belt around his waist. His had brown Capri pants and black sandals on his feet.

"Man Jun, you sure are stiff." Cam said.

"Shut up, Cam. At least I was able to make my clones strong." Jun mocked.

"Why you!" Cam yelled at Jun.

"Stop it you two!" Kira intervened, "Let's go look for our sensei".

"Right…" Cam said quietly.

Jun just stood there.

"We should go and see if he's training in the forest." Kira suggested.

"Why would he be doing that?" Cam asked.

"Because he's a ninja, and ninjas have to train you idiot." Jun answered.

Cam glared angrily at Jun.

"Stop!" Kira pleaded, "Let's just go to the forest".

Cam, Jun, and Kira started to walk towards the forest when a pair of eyes appeared in the tree behind them.

"So that's them huh?" a voice coming from the tree said to itself, "They don't seem like much. Although they did just graduate from the Academy. Well time to see what they can do." the voice said as it echoed and the eyes disappeared.

Jun turned around and looked at the tree without saying a word. He did not see anything.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked as she stopped and looked back at Jun.

"Nothing…" he answered.

"Then quit wasting time and come on." Cam said.

Jun turned back around and followed Cam and Kira to the forest.


	3. Off To A Rough Start

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 3**

Squad 4 arrived at the training field in the forest and saw that no one was there.

"He's not here either?" Cam complained.

"What did you think we find him in the first place we looked? Only a buffoon would think that." Jun replied to Cam's whining.

"Jun, you better shut up or else!" Cam threatened.

"_Oh no, please don't say it."_ Kira thought.

"Or else what?" Jun said.

"_He said it." _Kira thought knowing that something bad was going to happen.

"Or else I'll blow you away!" Cam replied.

"And how are you going to do that?" Jun asked doubting Cam completely.

"I just have to-" Cam was cut off for three shuriken came out of the bushes behind him.

Cam was surprised and stunned for a little while. Once he shook it off, he jumped into the air and dodged the shuriken right before they hit him.

"_That was close" _Kira thought as Cam landed back on the ground.

"So you dodged my shuriken, not bad for a little Genin." A man said as he jumped out of the bushes and landed across from Squad 4.

The man was quite large and strong. He was broad shouldered and very muscular. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and with black pants and had bandages at the bottom on them to have secured around his ankles with black sandals. His face was quite intimidating and had a small scar on the left cheek. He had brown hair that spiked down over his face. His eyes were a hazel color.

"Who are you?" Cam asked.

"My name isn't important now. What you should be focusing on is how you are going to stay alive." the man answered.

His voice was not as intimidating as his looks but could send chills down some people's backs if it were to be continuously heard.

"You're all bark and no bite, just like Cam." Jun said to the man.

"_I can't believe he said that."_ Kira thought in a little shock.

"_I really hate that guy!" _Cam thought in anger.

"So I'm all bark am I? Why don't you prove it." the man said to entice them.

"Don't worry I will!" Jun did a few hand signs and yelled, "Wind Style: Wind Gust Jutsu!".

After he said that, a large gust of wind blew at the man.

"_This wind is so powerful. Maybe it would have been Jun who blew Cam away instead of vise versa."_ Kira thought as she made sure she did not get caught in the wind.

"Oh please! You really think that is going to stop me?" the man said as he built up chakra in his hands and feet and grabbed on to the ground using the chakra to prevent himsef from being blown away.

"What? No! That's impossible!" Jun said as he saw that the man was not moving.


	4. Unanswered Questions

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 4**

The wind stopped and the man was unmoved and unphased.

"I told you can't beat me." the man said taking his hands off of the ground.

"Oh yeah! Try this on for size! Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Cam yelled before a huge fireball came out of his mouth and at the man.

"_A Fire Style jutsu?"_ the man thought before the fireball hit him.

"_Got him!"_ Cam thought as he kept up the fireball.

"Wow, Cam!" Kira praised while Jun stood unimpressed.

The fire went away and the man was laying on the ground motionless.

"That took care of him!" Cam said as he thought he had won. The body of the man transformed into a log.

"A substitution?!!" Cam yelled in shock.

"_Of course."_ Jun thought.

"These kids are tougher than I thought." the man said to himself in a such a hush tone that no one could hear him.

He was in a tree watching what Squad 4 was going to do.

"Just a little bit longer and it will all be over." the man said to himself again in the same tone.

"Where is he? Where did he go?" Cam panicked while looking around.

"Calm down would you." Jun said.

"Oh yeah! Just act all cool!" Cam said to Jun aggravated.

"Stop it! This is no time to be arguing with each other. We have to work together!" Kira pleaded.

"There teamwork is not that good. That's going to get them killed." the man said to himself once again.

"Are you crazy! I'm not working with him!" Cam said.

"I could never work with a loser." Jun said as well.

"What did you just call me!" Cam yelled at Jun.

"You heard me. A LOSER!" Jun said back.

"That's it you're going down!" Cam yelled furious.

"No, Cam! Stop, please!" Kira pleaded once again.

The man threw five shuriken at Kira. Kira didn't move in shock and with the arguing that Cam and Jun were doing.

"Kira!" Cam yelled.

Cam pushed Kira out of the way but got his back cut up.

"GAHH!" Cam yelled in pain.

"Cam!" Kira said for she was worried about him.

"So he saved her." the man said to himself. "

There you are!" Jun said as Jun threw seven shuriken at the tree the man was in.

The man directed his attention from Cam and Kira to the shuriken as he saw them coming in the corner of his eye. Blood began to drip from the tree as the man came out and revieled himself to Cam, Jun, and Kira. The man had a wound in his shoulder.

"Not bad, but you haven't seen the last of me." the man said before he disappeared.

"Cam, are you alright?" Kira asked concerned.

"I'm fine. It is not that bad." Cam answered her.

"Then why did you scream so loud?" Jun asked.

"It still hurt!" Cam answered.

"Hey, there is a note on that tree." Kira said pointing to a tree behind Cam and Jun.

"I never say that before." Cam said.

"Let's at least look at it." Kira said walking over to the note.

She grabbed the note as Cam and Jun looked over her shoulders to read it.

The note said 'Squad 4, meet me in the Hokage's Office at 3 o'clock. Don't be late.

-Your Sensei'.

"What?! You mean all we had to do was go to the Hokage's Office?" Cam said in shock.

"Well we know no so don't make such a big fuss." Jun said.

"Come on let's go! It's almost three o'clock!" Kira said as she began to lead the way. Cam and Jun followed her.


	5. Mysteries Unfolding

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 5**

Squad 4 walks up the stairs to the Hokage's Office to meet their sensei.

"I still can't believe we only had to go to the Hokage's Office." Cam complained.

"Would you stop complaining already." Jun said.

"Well if we knew ten minutes ago we wouldn't have been attacked by that ninja." Cam said.

"What you don't like fighting? Then why did you become a ninja?" Jun mocked.

"I love a good battle!" Cam corrected, " It's just that there was no point to it."

"_Will these two ever stop fighting?" _Kira thought.

Cam, Jun, and Kira walked into the Hokage's Office.

"I thought I told you not to be late." a man who was standing in the room said.

Cam, Jun, and Kira stopped in their tracks and were shocked to see that it was the same ninja that attacked them earlier.

"You seem very surprised." Tsunade said sitting in her chair.

"You are that man that attacked us!!" Cam yelled in Jun's ear.

Jun hit Cam on the head. "You idiot." he said.

"Yes I am, and I'm also your sensei."

"What?" Kira asked surprised.

"My name is Boruto Akuma." the man said to Squad 4.

"Wait you said your name wasn't important." Cam said.

"No, I said it wasn't important then. If you failed it wouldn't have matter if you knew my name or not. It would just have been a waste of breathe." Boruto said.

"Fail?" Jun asked.

"Yes, that was a test you had to see if you would become Genin." Boruto answered him.

"There's a test to become Genin? Weren't those the graduation tests?" Kira asked.

"Those were just like….preliminary tests." Boruto answered her.

"So did we pass or fail?" Jun asked in a way that made it seem like he didn't care.

"Those jutsu you pulled off were excellent, but your teamwork is awful." Boruto said.

He paused and thought for a moment until he continued, "But you stopped your quarrel to save your teammate. It's a tough call, but I guess you pass."

"Alright! I passed! I'm a Genin!" Cam said as jumped in the air.

"Don't get too excited. Your just brand new Genin and won't get A-ranked mission." Tsunade said as if to put down his spirit.

"What?!" Cam said in a little shock.

"You will be assigned D-ranked missions." Tsunade answered.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Cam said.

"It happens to everyone, so quit griping." Jun said irritated with Cam.

"That's it! I am going to take care of you once and for all!" Cam said as he about to punch Jun.

"ENOUGH!" Boruto yelled at the top of his lungs in the rough voice he had before.

Cam, Jun, and Kira were frozen at the sound of Boruto's yell.

"If you don't start acting like a team, then I will fail you!" Boruto yelled at them angered.

Cam, Jun, and Kira were shocked by this statement.

"Now that that's over with, your first mission will be tomorrow." Tsunade intervened, "Oh and, Cam, you should get your back fixed up at the hospital."

"Why can't you do it?" Cam asked.

"Because I'm busy!" Tsunade barked at Cam.

"_Wow she's scary!"_ Cam thought completely forgetting about Boruto's rage and focusing on Tsunade's.

"Meet here tomorrow." Boruto said dismissing Squad 4.


	6. The Traveler's Journey

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 6**

Cam yawned as he walked to the Hokage's Office for his first mission.

_"Why am I so tired?" _he thought, _"Did that battle with sensei yesterday wipe me out? I mean I didn't even do that much." _

He continued to think. "I don't have time to be tired! I've got my first mission today." he blurted out.

Cam walked into the Hokage's Office to find Jun, Kira, and Boruto waiting. "You're late" Jun scolded.

"Only by a few minutes." Cam said back at him.

"If we were on a capture or scouting mission, those few minutes could cost us the mission." said Jun.

"You think you know everything don't you?" replied Cam.

"Knock it off! I can still fail you and send you back to the Academy." said Boruto.

_"I hope these two don't get us sent back to the Academy."_ Kira thought as she listened to their argument.

"If you two are done quarreling then I can tell you your mission." said Tsuande.

"Hokage, I don't want some lame D-ranked mission. I want something challenging!" said Cam.

"All new Genin start with D-ranked missions because they are inexperienced. Even I had to." said Boruto trying to calm Cam down.

It of course didn't work, but instead got him even more fired up.

"Come on, Boruto-sensei! you saw those jutsu we could do!" yelled Cam.

"Those jutsu that you and Jun were able to do might not be able to get through a more challenging mission." Boruto said.

"I can do more than just one jutsu!" Cam replied trying to convince him.

"Amazingly I agree with him." Jun said in a calm voice.

Cam was a little puzzled that Jun was agreeing with him.

"I can also do more than just that one jutsu." he continued.

_"What? How many jutsu can they use? I barely know any." _Kira thought.

"Well Boruto, I'll leave it up to you whether or not they go on a more challenging mission." Tsunade said.

"You will actually let us go on a more challenging mission?" Cam said surprised.

"It's to show you that a more challenging mission isn't always the best mission." she replied. Cam was confused at this statement.

"I'm not sure. They say that they can use other jutsu but I'm not that convinced. Plus, their teamwork still isn't that good." Boruto said.

"Please Boruto-sensei! We won't let you down! We'll complete this mission no problem" begged Cam.

Everyone was silent as Boruto thought on what to do.

"I'll let you go on a more challenging mission, but you better prove yourselves to me." Boruto said after the pause.

"Yes! We don't have to do a lame D-ranked mission!" Cam said in joy.

"You will if you do poorly on this mission." Boruto said.

"Then We'll just have to make sure that we don't!" Cam said reassuring him.

_"It may just be a C-ranked but at least it's better than a D-ranked one." _Jun thought.

"Alright then, your mission is a C-ranked one." Tsunade said.

_"Knew it" _thought Jun.

"You will be delivering a sword to the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. There will be someone waiting for you outside the village." said Tsunade telling them their mission.

"So where's the sword?" cam asked.

"You will receive it at the village gate" answered Tsunade.

"Why don't you have it now?" Cam asked.

"Don't question me!! Just get the sword and complete your mission!!" yelled Tsunade at Cam.

"Okay okay..." Cam said. "_I forgot how scary she was."_ he thought.

"You heard her. Let's go." Boruto said Squad 4 left the Hokage's Office and went to the village gate.


	7. Trouble Is Among Us

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 7**

Squad 4 arrived at the Village Gate were they met Kotetsu and Izumo.

"We were sent by the Hokage to deliver a sword." Cam said to Izumo and Kotetsu.

"So your the ones that the Hoakge gave this mission to?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yes we are." answered Boruto.

"Boruto? If you are here that must mean these three are brand new Genin. Why is the Hokage giving then a C-ranked mission?" Izumo questioned.

"Well we're the ones she gave the mission to so just give us the sword so we can go." Jun said irritated with his hands in his pockets.

"Well well, look who's anxious for his first mission." Kotetsu said.

"I'm not anxious. I just want to get it over with." Jun said even more irritated for he felt like he was being treated like a little kid.

"It looks like you have got yourself a tough guy, Boruto." Izumo said.

"I want to complete the mission as well." Kira said hesitantly.

"Fine here's the sword." Kotetsu said.

He handed the sword to Boruto.

"Why does he get the sword?" Cam complained.

"Because I'm the Jonin." Boruto replied.

"Can we go now? We've wasted enough time already." Jun said.

"Alright then, we have our mission" Boruto said as he lead Cam, Jun, and Kira through the gate.

"_This is going to be great!_' Cam thought.

Back at the Hokage's Office, Shizune walked in with the ANBU reports.

"Lady Tsunade, here are the latest reports from the ANBU block Ops posted neat the northern border." she said.

Tsunade sighed before she said, "More paper work?".

"Lady Tsunade, these are very important!" Shizune exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, you've told me that before." Tsunade said as she grabbed the papers from Shizune's hand.

She looked at the papers when her eyes got a little wider.

"What is it?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade looked at the report a little longer before answering, "This report says that three rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Stones have been spotted near the Water Village.".

"Didn't you send a brand new squad up there?" Shizune asked worried.

"Yes, but I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about. Those ninja will probably be gone by the time they get there, and they don't have anything to do with the mission." Tsunade answered as she crumbled up the paper and through it in the trash.

In this time Squad 4 was heading for the Waterfall Village. They were jumping from trees.

"How much further do we have to go?" Cam asked.

"We're not even half way there." Boruto answered.

"Are you serious?!" Cam exclaimed.

"The Waterfall Village isn't right right next to us fool!" Jun replied.

"Get off my back would you! Stop calling me names all of the time." Cam said.

"There are plenty of names that I can think of for you!" Jun mocked.

"If you don't stop arguing I am going to end the mission right here!" Boruto intervened.

"_It will be a miracle if those two ever stop fighting_" Kira thought.


	8. The Battle Begins

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 8**

"_It'll be a miracle if those two ever get along" _Kira thought.

_"Jun's the one who starts it. It is his fault." _Cam thought.

_"Cam is such an idiot. He's the reason our teamwork is awful." _Jun thought.

"Are you two done?" Boruto asked.

"Yes.." Cam and Jun both answered.

"Good, now keep your minds on the mission." Boruto replied.

"So is that them?" a voice asked in a way that Squad 4 couldn't here it.

"Yes, I see the sword. Those have just gotten in the way of our target." another voice said in the same manner.

"They don't seem like they are going to be much fun." the first voice replied back.

"We could still play with them before we kill them." the second voice said evilly.

"I haven't spilled blood in a while. This is going to be fun." The second voice said.

"Sensei, how far is the Waterfall Village from the Leaf Village?" Cam asked.

"The Waterfall Village is outside of the Land of Fire. It's-" Boruto was cut off when five shuriken hit him in the back.

"SENSEI!" Kira screamed as Boruto began to fall to the ground. He turned into a log before he reached half way down.

"He used a substitution." Kira said to herself.

Right after Boruto disappeared a ninja came out the tree that the shuriken came from.

"Where did he go?" The ninja said looking around.

"Ninja Art: Lightning Bolt." Boruto's voice echoed.

Boruto came up surrounded in electricity under the branch that the ninja was standing on. The ninja was shocked but was able to jump out of the way at the last second.

"Darn it! I missed him!" Boruto said as the electricity disappeared.

"What was that jutsu?" Cam said.

"It seemed so powerful." Jun followed up.

"Who are you and why are you attacking us?" Boruto asked, "And while your at it why don't invite your friends to come out?".

"Friend?" Kira said puzzeled.

"So you knew about us the whole time then. Very well, come out!" the ninja said then another ninja came out of another tree and landed beside his partner.

"So you wanted to know who we are? I am Obutsu." one of the ninjas said.

"And I am Akki" the other ninja said.

Obutsu had short spiky hair that was dark red with a Stone Village headband tied around the side of his head, with Hazel eyes. His left arm was bandaged up and wore long black pants with bandages around his ankles and black sandals. His shirt was brown with no sleeve on the left side and a short sleeve on the right side. Akki had long black hair that was tied at the bottom. He wore long black pants and sleeveless black shirt with a long trenchcoat jacket over top. He wore black sandals and had dark red eyes.

"You also wanted to know why we are attacking you." Obutsu continued.

"Since you won't be alive for much longer we'll tell you." Akki said jumping in.

"We want the sword." Obutsu finished.

"The sword?" Boruto said confused.

"Why do want that?" Cam asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Obutsu asked.


	9. Attack! Cam's Jutsu Revealed

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 9**

"You mean you don't know? That sword belonged to the first leader of the Waterfall Village." Obutsu stated.

"The most powerful ninja to come from that village." Akki jumped in, "Legend says that some of his chakra was poured into his sword before he died".

"So his chakra is in this sword?" Cam asked.

"Yes, and whoever wields it is granted great power." Obutsu answered.

"If you get this sword. I doubt you are going to use the power in a way that won't endanger innocent people." Boruto said.

"Who cares about the innocent. When you have that kind of power they are only guinea pigs to try it out on." Akki said with an evil laugh, rejoicing at the very thought.

"You would really do that?" Kira asked with a little fear in her voice.

"Why you! I'm going to take care of you right now!" Cam said. Cam jumped in the air in the direction of Obutsu and Akki.

"Cam, no stop!" Boruto yelled.

"_Idiot_" Jun thought as Cam made the Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Cam yelled as a giant fireball fired out of his mouth at Obutsu and Akki.

"This will be easy. Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!" Obutsu said as a wall of mud came out of the ground and blocked the fireball.

"That's not good enough to stop me!" Cam yelled as he did a few more hand signs," Fire Style: Flaming Arrow!" he yelled as a bow made out of fire appeared in his hand. He put his right hand at the front of the bow and has he brought it back an arrow made out of fire appeared as well.

"_I've never seen that before." _Jun thought as he watched Cam make the bow and arrow.

"_That's his father's jutsu._" Boruto thought as he looked back at the sword.

Cam let go of the arrow and it flew straight at Obutsu and Akki.

"That won't stop US either! Earth Style: Rock Magnetism Jutsu!" Akki said as rock flew off of the ground and magnetized around the arrow. With no air for the fire to burn it quickly went out and the rocks fell back to the ground.

"_No! That's one of my best jutsu! How could it have been stopped so easily?_" Cam thought in shock as he landed on a branch away from Obutsu and Akki.

"Your pitiful jutsu are useless!" Obutsu said to discourage them.

"Then why don't we try something else? Wind Style: Wind Vortex Jutsu!" Jun said as a huge gust of wind turned into a vortex that aimed for Obutsu.

"How pathetic" Obutsu said as he jumped out of the way.

"None of our jutsus are getting them" Kira said to herself in a low voice.

"_If Cam's jutsu was stopped so easily then they must be very strong. We have to be cautious." _Boruto thought as he got ready for a battle.

"I'm getting bored with this little game. Let's end this now!" Akki said evilly.


	10. The Tricksters Are Tricked

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 10  
**

"Let's end this now!" Akki said.

"If you want this sword you are going to have to go through me!" Boruto said back.

"And me!" Cam followed up.

"No, Cam, stay out of this!" Boruto said to keep Cam back. Cam only ignored Boruto.

"Very well, I'll gladly go through both of you." Akki said with confidence. Akki jumped into the air to attack Cam, "Starting with this brat!" he said. Akki landed right in front of Cam. Akki tried to punch Cam but Cam dodged it.

"Is that the best you got?" Cam said before he saw Akki's other fist come around the side. Cam was hit by Akki and was sent flying through the tree behind him, and luckily landed on one of the branches.

"Cam!" Kira yelled.

"Oh no, Cam!" Boruto followed up he said looking at Cam lying motionless for he was out cold.

"Now it's your turn." Akki said to Boruto.

"Kira, take the sword." Boruto said in a soft voice so that only Kira could hear him.

"What?" she asked in a little shock.

"I'll hold them off here for as long as I can." Boruto said.

"But won't they see me leave with it?" Kira asked.

"Don't worry, when everyone was focusing on Cam's jutsu, I made a replica of the sword out of a log. The real one is disguised as this scroll." Boruto answered.

He tossed the scroll to Kira. "What about Cam and Jun?" Kira asked after she caught the scroll.

"Jun will stay, but take Cam and get out of here." Boruto answered her.

"Right!" she said. Kira jumped to the branch that Cam was laying on and picked him up. Once she had one of his arms over her shoulder she jumped away from the battle towards the Waterfall Village.

"It would seem that your companions are cowards." Obutsu mocked.

"Jun, I need you to help me hold these guys off for Kira to get Cam to safety." Boruto said.

"Right!" Jun responded.

"Enough of this!" Akki said impatiently.

Akki jumped at Boruto. "Give me the sword!" Akki yelled.

"If you want it, then you will have to take it!" Boruto yelled back.

Akki and Boruto both took out kunai and they clashed with each other.

"You're not as weak as the other one." Akki said struggling to get past Boruto's kunai.

"And you're not as strong as you act." Boruto said back to Akki.

"Why you!" Akki said angry as him and Boruto both pushed each other back, "I'll crush you!", he yelled as he was running at Boruto. Akki suddenly stopped in front of Boruto and looked at his stomach. Boruto had stabbed him with his kunai.

"You let down your guard." Boruto said.

"Nice" Jun said as he watched Boruto and Akki fight. Jun turned around and saw Obutsu flying through the air towards him.

"Forget me?!!" Obutsu yelled as he was about to hit Jun. Jun jumped onto another branch and dodged Obutsu's attack.

"Not bad for a little twerp." Obutsu said standing straight up.

Meanwhile Boruto took his kunai out of Akki.

"I thought you...looked familiar. You are the...'Bolt Devil'." Akki said as he coughed up blood.

"Yes...I am." Boruto resonded.

"I was careless....I should have...paid more attention.." Akki said right before he fell to the ground dead.

"One down, one to go." Boruto said.


	11. Cam Awakens

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 11**

Jun threw five kunai at Obutsu, but Obutsu blocked them. "Give up, and I might just spare your life." Obutsu said to Jun.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Jun said back.

"You are in no position to be giving mercy." Obutsu said.

"That's what you think." Jun replied.

"I don't think so, I know so! Earth Style: Earth Paralysis Jutsu!" Obutsu yelled. Rocks flew off of the ground and attached to Jun's feet, sending a shock through his body paralyzing him.

"I…can't...move..." Jun said as he struggled to move his body.

"Now, DIE!" Obutsu said as he jumped towards Jun. Obutsu was stopped when Boruto punched him back.

"Are you alright, Jun?" Boruto asked as he landed on the branch in front of Jun.

"Yeah, but I can't move my body." Jun answered.

"Just leave the rest to me." Boruto said as he focused his direction back to Obutsu.

"You? So that means Akki is dead?" Obutsu asked as he stood up on the branch in front of Boruto.

"That right, your friend isn't here to back you up." Boruto answered.

"He wasn't my friend. He was just a pawn to me. I am stronger than he was." Obutsu said.

"We'll see about that." Boruto said as he got ready for a fight.

Meanwhile Kira was carrying Cam away to safety away from the battle. "I wonder how sensei and Jun are doing." Kira said to herself as she looked at Cam. "_He has been out for a while._" she thought. Cam started to wake up, and Kira stopped on a branch and laid him down.

"Cam, are you okay?" Kira said.

"What…happened? And where are we?" Cam asked.

"You got hit pretty hard by that Akki guy, and we are away from the battle." Kira answered.

"What? I have to get back there!" Cam said as he started to get up but felt a pain in his abdomen.

"Gahh..!" he said in pain as he slowly sat back down.

"Cam, stop. You shouldn't try to move." Kira said.

"Where's Boruto sensei and Jun?" Cam asked Kira.

"They are holding off those two ninja so we can get away." she answered him.

"Hold off? But they have the sword!" Cam said a little confused.

"Actually we do." Kira said. Cam had a puzzled look on his face. "It's right here." Kira said as she pulled out the scroll and showed it to Cam.

"Umm…Kira, have you gone mental?" Cam asked thinking that Kira was crazy.

"No, it's really the sword. Boruto sensei disguised it as this scroll and made a fake sword." Kira answered.

"Really? When did he do that?" Cam asked.

"It was when you were using that jutsu." Kira answered him.

Cam suddenly had an angry expression on his face and thought, "_I still cannot believe that guy stopped it. That was a powerful jutsu in the books my father left behind"._

"What's wrong, Cam?" Kira asked as she saw his expression.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. We should get going." Cam said as he got rid of his expression.

"But you can't move. You need to rest." Kira said a little concerned.

"Sensei and Jun cannot hold those guys off forever." Cam said.

"We have made some distance between us and them." Kira pointed out.

"Fine, but we can't stay here for forever." Cam stated.


	12. Obutsu vs Boruto

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 12**

Boruto and Obutsu were standing across from each other and Jun was a few branches behind Boruto. Obutsu threw two shuriken and Boruto. Boruto took out his own kunai and blocked the shuriken.

"If you are stronger than your partner, then why are you using normal attacks?" Boruto asked.

"Who said it was a normal attack." Obutsu said with a smile on his face.

"What is he talking about?" Jun said to himself as he watched the battle. After Obutsu said that, Boruto looked at his kunai and saw a little specs of rock on it.

"What are little bits of rock going to do to my kunai?" Boruto asked. Obutsu started to laugh.

"It's not what it is going to do to the kunai. It is what it is going to do to you!!" Obutsu yelled.

"What?!" Boruto said surprised.

"Earth Style: Earth Consumption Jutsu!" Obutsu yelled. The rock on Boruto's kunai started to grow and covered Boruto's entire right side.

"What...is...this?" Boruto struggled to say.

"Your end." OButsu said as he stretched his left hand forward. He clamped it down and the rock on Boruto's right side crushes him.

"GAHHH!!" Boruto yelled in pain. As Boruto started to fall to the ground, he poofed away.

"A shadow clone!" Obutsu said a little surprised.

_"If that's a shadow clone, then where is the real one?" _Jun thought.

"Hide all you want, but I will find you." Obutsu said as he began to look around.

"And how are you going to do that?" Boruto's voice echoed.

_"So he is using ventriloquism." _Obutsu thought then said, "I can smell your blood".

Obutsu threw a kunai near Jun and yelled, "You can't hide from me!".

Before the kunai hit the branch, Boruto was visible and jumped out of the way. _"He found me before I could get Jun free." _Boruto thought as he was in the air.

"_He his so well. He was right beside me and I did not even notice." _Jun thought.

Boruto landed on the branch in front of Jun, and didn't move. "I....can't.....move...." Boruto said surprised.

"I caught you in my Earth Paralysis Jutsu." Obutsu said.

_"So that's it. He meant for me to come to this branch. He planned it all out. He is strong." _Boruto thought.

"For making this a little fun, I will make you a promise. I will give you the honor of being one of the first people I test the sword on." Obutsu said as he pulled out a kunai.

He threw it the sword on Boruto's back in a way to cause get knocked down.

_"No!" _Jun thought as he watched the sword fall to the ground. Obutsu jumped down and grabbed the sword before it hit the ground.

"What's this?!" Obutsu said as he landed on the branch that Boruto was on. Obutsu threw the sword in the air and slashed it with a kunai. The sword turned into a log.

_"So he found out." _Boruto thought.

"If this is not it then where is the real one!! Those brats!" Obutsu yelled when he realized that Cam and Kira must have taken it.

_"Cam and Kira have it?!"_ Jun thought a little surprised because he did not know.

"So you thought that you could outsmart me? I will get the sword. Those brats cannot stop me." Obutsu said. Boruto was silent.

"I may be a cold hearted killer," Obutsu continued, "but I do keep my promises. When I get the sword I will kill those two brats and then come back to finish my job hear."

Obutsu went after Cam and Kira and left Boruto and Jun where they were.

"Now that he is gone." Boruto said as he moved the electricity in Obutsu's jutsu out of his body.

"There, now I can move again. Your turn." Boruto said as he got the electricity out of Jun's body as well.

"How did you....?" Jun asked surprised that him and Boruto could move.

"My main chakra element is lightning. I can easily move electricity, even in human bodies." Boruto answered.

"Why did you not do that before?" Jun asked.

"I needed him to believe that I really was trapped. He will not expect an attack from us now." Boruto answered and continued, "No more questions. We have to stop him from getting the sword". Boruto and Jun began to follow Obutsu.


	13. The Sword's Power Unveiled

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 13**

"Kira, we need to go." Cam said.

"You still can't get up." Kira replied.

Cam grabbed his gut and stood up in pain, but he did not show it. "What are you talking about? In can get up." Cam said still clutching his gut.

"Are you sure you can move?" Kira asked a little shocked that Cam seemed to be alright.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying." Cam answered. Two shuriken shot out towards Cam and Kira. Before they were hit they jumped onto the branch behind them.

"That was close." Kira said.

"Don't tell me they are here!" Cam said. Obutsu jumped onto the branch in front of Cam and Kira.

"I have finally caught up to you." he said.

"If you are here, then what about Boruto sensei and Jun?" Kira asked frightened that he had killed them.

"You didn't…" Cam said.

"No, I wanted to finish them off with the sword." Obutsu answered.

"_Then they are still alive. That's good."_ Kira thought.

"Now, be good little children, and give me the sword. I might just let you live." Obutsu said.

"We're not giving you anything! Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Cam said as he did a few hand signs. A fireball bigger and more powerful than the first one he made came out of his mouth and at Obutsu.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!" Obutsu said as another wall comes out of the ground. The fireball hit the wall and the wall started to crack a little. _"What? Some of the fire is getting through. How is this possible?" _Obutsu thought.

The fire disappeared and the wall crumbled. "How?! Before his jutsu couldn't even get past mine!" Obutsu said surprised.

"That is my kekkei genkai. I can make my elemental jutsu more powerful." Cam responded. "So you have a 'gift'. It makes no difference, you are still just some kid." Obutsu said.

"I never knew Cam could do something like that." Kira said to herself.

"GAHH..!" Cam yelled in pain as he grabbed his stomach.

"So you are still hurt." Obutsu said.

"_Darn it! The Fireball Jutsu requires me to move chakra through my chest. This pain is even worse than before."_ Cam thought.

"There is no way you can win against me, now where is the sword?" Obutsu asked as he looked at Kira. He saw the scroll in her hand.

"Could that be…?!" Obutsu said to himself. Obutsu jumped at Kira and ripped the scroll out of her hand causing her to fall. Kira fell hard on the branch.

"Kira!" Cam yelled.

"It is! It is the sword!" Obutsu said as he hit it causing it turn back into the sword.

"Lighting Style: Thunder Ball Jutsu!" Boruto said as he caught up to Obutsu. A ball of lightning hit Obutsu and he dropped the sword out of it's sheath.

"GAH! No, the sword!" he yelled as it fell to the ground.

"What?" Kira said as Boruto got past Obutsu and picked up Kira. Boruto and Kira landed by Cam along with Jun.

"Sensei! Jun!" Cam said surprised.

"How did you get out of my jutsu?" Obutsu asked recovered from Boruto's attack.

"You made the mistake of leaving us alone." Boruto answered.

"Well, I won't be making that mistake again." Obutsu said.

"Cam, Kira, are you alright?" Boruto asked.

"We are fine…" Cam answered.

"That's not what it looks like to me." Jun said.

"Don't argue. Cam get the sword." Boruto said.

"Right!" Cam responded. Cam jumped off of the branch down to the sword.

"I will not let you! Earth Consumption Jutsu!" Obutsu yelled as rocks formed around the sword.

"Not that again!" Boruto yelled.

"No!" Cam yelled. Cam grabbed on the to sword, but the rocks formed up his arm and around his body as well.

"Cam!" Kira yelled.

"Cam, you little fool!" Jun said.

"Bad move, kid!" Obutsu said as he put his hand out. Chakra formed around the sword for a second, but no one noticed it.

"Say, goodbye!" Obutsu said as he clamped his hand down, but nothing happened.

"Is that it?" Kira asked.

"Why is it not working?" Obutsu said to himself. The rock around Cam started to crumble.

"What's going on?" Jun asked.

"Huh?" Obutsu said. The rock fell and Cam and the sword were surrounded with chakra.

"No, don't tell me it chose him!" Obutsu said.

"What is this power? I don't feel anymore pain." Cam said to himself.

The sword became surrounded in flames.

"Incredible!" Kira said as she watched. Cam swung the sword at Obutsu and the flames shot out the sword like a whip at Obutsu.

"What! No, this can't be!" Obutsu yelled as the flames burned him to death.

"_What power!" _Boruto thought.

"I feel so…….tired…." Cam said breathing heavily then passed out.

"Cam! Cam!" Kira said.


	14. Leaf Hospital

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 14**

Cam woke up in the Leaf Hospital one day after he passed out. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he started to sit up.

"You are in the Leaf Hospital." Boruto, who was standing near Cam's bed, answered.

"Boruto sensei? If you are here, then does that mean that you are hurt too?" Cam asked a little jumpy. "No, I only had a few scratches. Same as Jun and Kira. I was only waiting for you to wake up." Boruto answered.

"How long have I been out?" Cam asked rubbing his head.

"_He asks a lot of questions." _Boruto thought then answered, "Five days…"

Cam stopped rubbing his head and yelled "FIVE DAYS?!!"

Boruto backed up a little. "Now, now, calm down." he said.

"Did we complete the mission?!" Cam asked anxious.

"Well, sort of. After you fell unconscious, I had Kira and Jun bring you back here while I went to deliver the sword." Boruto answered. "Jun? Did he do anything to me?" Cam asked a little worried.

"You have nothing to worry about. He did not do anything to you." Boruto answered still trying to calm Cam down.

"Okay, so if we delivered the sword, then how come you 'sort of' completed the mission?" Cam asked getting a little impatient.

"When I reached the Waterfall Village, I told the client what happened. He had heard about the legend but did not believe it, until I gave him the sword. He saw that there was chakra inside of it, but there was two different people's chakra. The original chakra, dormant inside the sword, had fused with someone else's chakra." Boruto said.

"Who? Who's chakra did it fuse with?" Cam asked completely interested.

"You" Boruto answered.

"ME?" Cam said very surprised.

"It seems that jutsu you did was a fusion of yours and the chakra inside the sword." Boruto explained.

"So that's what that power was." Cam said as he started to flex his hand.

"You passed out from exhaustion since you didn't have control over the chakra that well. Now that you have felt that power, it should be easier to control from now on." Boruto continued.

"From now on?" Cam asked.

"The client paid the money for delivering the sword, but gave it back. He thought that the sword should be with the one it chose. That would be you." Boruto said.

"So the sword is mine! Awesome!" Cam shouted happily as he jumped out of his bed. He underestimated how much strength he had back and jumped to high, hitting his head on the ceiling. He landed face first on the ground. Boruto sighed as he looked at Cam and thought, "_I wonder why the sword chose him in the first place."_

Boruto looked at the ceiling as he said, "You still do not have much training in swordsmanship though. It will take some time, but you will soon be able to use it easily."

Cam rubbed his head as he said, "So where is the sword?"

Boruto looked back down at him. "It is in Lady Tsunade's office. You well get it when you leave here." he said.

"Alright!" Cam said jumping to his feet.

"For now you have to rest, so don't over do it." Boruto said.

"Don't worry, sensei! I will out of here in no time!" Cam said with a smile on his face.

"When you do we will have another mission the day after, so you better be ready. I will let you take your sword with you but don't rely on it." Boruto said as he turned around and walked over to the door.

"You got it! I'll be able to use that sword like a master in no time!" Cam said as he sat back down on the bed.

"Just keep that in your head and it might just happen." Boruto said as he opened the door.

Cam began to chuckle to himself and said, "I won't let you down."


	15. Separate Ways

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 15 "Separate Ways"**

Cam was walking down the streets of Konoha towards the Hokage's Office for his new mission. He had now acquired his sword and had it in a sheath on his back. "_I wonder if the Hokage is going to give us a D-ranked mission. We completed our last mission, but we had a hard time though." _he thought as he usually does. A few minutes later he walked into the Hoakge's Office were the rest of Squad 4 was waiting.

"You're late." Jun pointed out.

"Don't even start you two." Boruto intervened, in a stern voice, before Cam could respond. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"How are you feeling, Cam?" Kira asked politely.

"I feel great!" Cam replied.

"That is good because I am putting you on a separate mission without your squad." Tsunade said.

"What? Seriously?" Cam asked surprised.

"Boruto told me about how you did and I want to see how you do without your squad." Tsunade answered.

"Who will be our replacement for Cam then?" Kira asked.

"It should not be hard to find one. A rabid monkey with a kunai would be just as good." Jun said.

"I heard that!" Cam yelled angrily.

"_Maybe a little time away from each other would help them appreciate each other more." _Boruto thought listening to his squad.

"Your replacement should be here by now." Tsunade answered. Right after she said that, a young boy around the same age and Cam came running into the room. The boy had black hair that spiked down to about chin level, and his eyes were jet black. He wore a white shirt with black pants that reached down to his ankles, and at the bottom were a pair of black sandals on his feet.

"Sorry I'm late." he said when he stopped near Jun.

"Perfect timing. Jun and Kira, this is David. He is Cam's replacement on this mission." Tsunade said.

"Hey!" David said as he turned to see his temporary teammates.

"_He is late just like how Cam always is. Maybe we did get a monkey."_ Jun thought as he looked at David.

"I guess it's time for me to go." Boruto said as he stood up straight and uncrossed his arms.

"Where are you going?" Kira asked.

"I gave Boruto a separate mission." Tsunade answered.

"Good luck." Boruto said as he opened his eyes and made a hand sign. He then poofed away.

"So then that means that we are moving as a three-man squad." Kira pointed out.

"Yes, you, Jun, and David are going to the Land of Lightning to investigate a legend among the people of the village, Yoshimi." Tsuande said assigning them the mission.

"What do you mean a legend?" David asked a little confused.

"The villagers believe that a legend that they have is true and a fearful of it." Tsunade answered. She took a short pause and continued, "The legend is that every night during their Obon Festival a creature appears and takes the first people it sees no matter where they are. People in that village have been starting to disappear, and some of the villagers claim to have seen the creature. I don't believe in this myth myself, but the villagers do."

"So you want us to go and get rid of this creature or whatever it is that causing these people to disappear? Doesn't sound too hard." Jun said.

"To me this creature sounds frightening." Kira said.

"I don't care if you it's real or not or if it scares you. Just do your mission." Tsunade responded.

"This mission is going to be a piece of cake!" David said with excitement.

"I am with the monkey on this one." Jun followed up.

"What did you say?!" David responded.

"_It seems that Jun has successfully ticked someone else off." _Cam thought.

"Cam, your mission is to go to the Land of Tea and stop a group of bandits from terrorizing the village, Nyucha." Tsunade said assigning Cam's mission.

"Alright! Time for my first solo mission!" Cam said happily.

"It's not a solo mission." Tsunade said. Upon hearing this, Cam's spirit lowered.

"You will be assisted by a Jonin." Tsunade continued.

"I knew you could not get a solo mission!" Jun said with a mocking tone.

"At least I am going on a mission without my squad!" Cam blurted out without thinking. It was silent for about ten seconds. "That came out wrong." Cam said now realizing what he had said.

"You idiot." Jun replied.

David scooted over to Kira. "Is this how they always are?" he whispered in her ear.

"Pretty much." Kira whispered back.

Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk making a large booming sound. "Stop your arguing! Go do your missions! David you are in charge of your mission." she ordered.

"Why is the monkey in charge?" Jun asked.

"Why do keep calling me that?" David asked irritated.

"Because he has more experience as a ninja!" Tsuande shouted.

"_Every time I walk in here, she scares me."_ Cam thought.

"_I have never met anyone so scary." _Kira thought feeling the same way as Cam.

Cam's brained seemed to finally kick in and he asked, "Hey, where's my Jonin?"

Tsunade sat back down in her chair, a little more calm. "He is on his way to Nyucha." she answered.

"He already left?" Cam asked.

"You have problem with that." Tsuande said with a stern look on her face.

"No! No, of course not." Cam quickly responded trying to not get her angrier.

"Good! Now go!" Tsunade ordered. Cam, Jun, Kira, and David left the Hokage's Office as Cam thought, "_Man, how did SHE become Hokage."_


	16. Bandit of the Cave

**Cam Yakoshi **

**Chapter 16**

Cam was jumping from tree to tree in the direction of the Land of Tea. "I am almost there……I think." Cam said. He stopped on one of the branches. "None of this seems familiar. That's because I have never been to the Land Tea!" he yelled to himself in despair.

"Hey!" Cam heard a voice from his right. He looked over and saw a man coming towards him.

"Who is that?" Cam asked himself. The man caught up to Cam and was standing in front of him.

"So are you the Genin that's going to Nyucha?" the man asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Cam said.

"I am the Jonin assigned to help you on this mission. My name is Konchuu." the man answered. Konchuu had the standard Leaf Village Jonin clothes which were a full black suit the was bandaged at the ankles, black sandals with the heels mission, and a Chunin vest. He wore a brown trench coat over his vest. His hair was the color brown and had a wild, spiky style. His eyes were covered by sunglasses.

"I'm Cam. How did you know where to find me?" Cam said.

"I was told that you were a new Genin so I thought that you would not know the way to the Land of Tea. I waited here for you to come by." Konchuu answered.

"Wow, you were right." Cam stated.

"That's enough talking for now. Let's get to Nyucha." Konchuu said continuing to Nyucha. "Right!" Cam said following him.

Cam and Konchuu arrived at Nyucha in a short amount of time. When they arrived the buildings were in ruins and the villagers were dead on the street. "W-What happened here?" Cam said horrified. "Please…..help…us…" a man that was still alive said. Konchuu and Cam ran over to the man. "That is what we are here for." Konchuu said.

"Who did this to you?" Cam hastily.

"The….bandits.." the man said. Konchuu took a pause then asked, "Do you know were they are?" The villager pointed past Cam. "They are….in the caves…to the east." he answered.

"Don't worry. We will teach those bandit's a lesson." Cam said turning around to the directions of the cave.

"I will be fine here." the villager said.

"We will be back." Konchuu said. Him and Cam left the village ruins and went to the caves.

"Hehehehe…what fools." the villager said standing up. He pulled off a disguise revealing a man with wild white, spiky hair. His eyes were blood red. He wore black pants and a black, long sleeve kimino shirt with red outlines. He wore black gloves on his hands. His shirt was held with a black belt with a skull on it. He also wore a long red, tattered scarf around his neck. "Release!" he said and the village disappeared. "It was easy to fool those two. They will soon pay for being off guard." the man said as he disappeared.

Cam and Konchuu almost reached the caves. "Keep on your guard. That village back there was not real. It was a genjutsu." Konchuu said.

"It looked real to me." Cam said.

"I can see through genjutsu better than you." Konchuu pointed out.

"So then, that man wasn't hurt. He must be one of those bandits." Cam said.

"Maybe not. I do not think that a bandit can use genjutsu." Konchuu responded.

"So, what are you getting to?" Cam asked.

"That either there are no bandits or that there is more going on than we thought." Konchuu said as they arrived at the caves. "Just in case I am right, be ready." Konchuu said.

"Got it." Cam replied. Konchuu and Cam walked inside the cave. It wasn't very dark, because there were torches on the walls. When they were far enough inside the cave, A bandit ran at Konchuu from behind. Konchuu quickly turned around and threw kunai at the bandit and pinned him to the wall. "So there are bandits here, but I do not think that he is the only one." Konchuu said walking up to the bandit.

"You are going to die in these caves." the bandit said arrogantly.

"Big talk coming from someone pinned to a wall." Konchuu responded.

"You think you have won? I was not expecting you but it doesn't matter. I will still be able to take down his friends." the bandit said.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Cam asked.

"I was planning on the man that killed my group and destroyed the village that we pillaged. I set up bombs all over these caves." the bandit said with a smile on his face. Cam and Konchuu eyes grew wide from shock. "Killing his accomplices will work too." the bandit finished.

"We're not accomplices! We don't even know who you are talking about!" Cam yelled out.

"Cam, we have to leave now!" Konchuu said.

"What about him?! We can't just leave him here to die!" Cam said.

"Save me? You should know that I have been poisoned by that man. My body is already numb. It is already too late." the bandit said. Konchuu took the kunai out of the wall and grabbed the bandit. "We are going to make it out of here and you are coming with us." Konchuu said while him and Cam were running for the exit.

Outside of the cave the man that disguised himself as a villager was standing, hidden, outside of the caves. "I will soon be rid of that last bandit and I don't have to worry about any traps he set." he said to himself. A few seconds after he said that the caves exploded from the bombs. "No one came out. I guess that means they are dead. My work is done." the man said with an evil smile. He laughed to himself and left.


	17. Return of the Dead

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 17**

A few rocks that were created from the explosion of the cave started to move a little. After a while they rolled over and underneath was Konchuu, Cam, and the bandit. "Got 'em." Konchuu said as he stood up. Insects swarm into his sleeve.

"What the? What are you?" Cam asked.

"I am an Aburame. A bug handler." Konchuu answered

. "You are from the Aburame clan?" Cam said surprised.

Several bugs came off of the bandit, who was unconscious, and back into Konchuu. "The poison is gone. He will be fine, but we need to get him out of the open." Konchuu said as the last of the bugs flew back into his sleeves. A few minutes later, Konchuu and Cam had gotten the bandit away. They were back at the remains of the caves talking. "Who do you think the man that the bandit was talking about is?" Cam asked.

"Most likely, it is the villager who told us to come to these caves." Konchuu answered.

"The one you thought was a ninja? If he really is a ninja that would explain how he killed everyone of the bandits and destroyed that village." Cam responded.

"I am starting to wonder if we should still be here." Konchuu said closing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Cam asked confused.

"Our mission was to stop the bandits from terrorizing the village, and now there are no bandits and there is no village. What is the point of us being here?" Konchuu said opening his eyes again.

Cam was a little shocked by what Konchuu said. "What about the ninja that destroyed the village! If we were supposed to stop the bandits from terrorizing the village then doesn't that mean that our mission is to protect the village! And if we're supposed to protect the village, shouldn't we get the guy who destroyed it!" Cam shouted out without thinking.

"You sure are a loud mouth." Konchuu responded, "But you do make a valid point, but you are also still a genin. You don't have the experience fighting a powerful ninja." he continued.

"Yes I do! This may be my second mission but during the last one I fought a powerful ninja and I won! I am staying, and I am going to beat that ninja like I beat the other one!" Cam shouted.

"What a wonderful speech." a voice from behind them said. Cam and Konchuu were surprised and turned around to see that it was the man that disguised himself in the village. "But makes you think you can beat me." the man continued.

"_That face."_ Konchuu thought. There was a moment of silence.

"Let's put your words to the test." the man said to Cam.

"Gladly, I will beat you t a bloody pulp!" Cam shouted about to charge at the ninja but was stopped by Konchuu saying, "Being a rogue if you bothered to destroy a small village."

Cam looked at Konchuu. "You know this guy?" he asked.

"His name is Debiru. He is a rogue ninja from the Land of Wind, profiled in our Bingo Book." Konchuu answered.

"So I am known even in the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm honored." Debiru said.

"Debiru, you are wanted for three asassination attempts on the Kazekage, the death of the previous Mizukage, and for the murder of hundreds of innocent people." Konchuu said with a very serious voice.

Cam grew even angrier from this news. "I'm going to pulverize you!!" he shouted as he pulled out a kunai and charged at Debiru with a look of hatred in his eyes.

"Cam, get back here!" Konchuu yelled, but it was too late. Cam thrust the hand with the kunai forward and attempted to puncture Debiru's heart. Debiru only smiled and grabbed Cam's wrist before it reached his heart. He grabbed on to Cam's throat and began to choke him. Cam gasped for a breath. "What a foolish child. Charging at a dangerous S-ranked rougue ninja? And you call yourself a ninja." Debiru said tightening his grip.

"Parasetic Insect Jutsu!" Konchuu said raising his arms forward. Insects came out of Konchuu's sleeve and flew at Debiru. Debiru took his hand off of Cam's wrist causing it to fall to his side and threw smoke bombs at the insects. The insects were aggravated by the smoke. Konchuu smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Debiru asked. Once he did he felt a sharp pain and loosened his grip on Cam's neck, giving him the ability to breathe again.

"Guh…what…did you…..do?" Debiru stuttered.

"Look behind you." Konchuu said pointing at him. Debiru turned his head and saw insects crawling on his shoulders and back.

"Ninja Art: Chakra Depleton Jutsu" Konchuu calmly said.

"_Now's my chance!"_ Cam thought as he started to gain his energy back. He unsheathed his sword.

"_A swordsman?" _Debiru thought as he turned his back around to see Cam's sword swinging at him. Debiru was hit in the side.

"GAHH!!" he yelled out of pain. The sword went deep into his skin. Cam pulled his sword out of Debiru and blood dripped from it. Debiru's wound began to bleed uncontrollably as his body fell to the ground. "Did he actually do it?" Konchuu said quietly to himself as he watched.


	18. Evil Awakens

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 18**

Konchuu and Cam stared at Debiru's lifeless body covered in blood.

"You won't be able to hurt anyone ever again." Cam said as walked over to Konchuu.

"_How could he have killed Debiru. He's just a kid, and Debiru is an S-ranked rogue ninja." _Konchuu thought. He examined Debiru's body more closely and noticed something. "Cam, watch out!" he yelled out.

Cam was surprised as an arm went around him from behind, holding him. "How….?" he struggled to say as he moved his eyes to see who had grabbed him. It was Debiru.

"I simple genjutsu, of course. You may have hit me, but you didn't hit me that hard." Debiru said with an evil smile.

"I got careless. I should have seen through his genjutsu from the start." Konchuu said to himself.

Debiru held a kunai to Cam's neck. "Surrender or he dies." Debiru said to Konchuu.

"_If I don't surrender he will kill Cam and me. If I do surrender he will still kill both us. What should I do?" _Konchuu thought. "Decide quickly or I will take it as a no." Debiru said. "That's it!" Konchuu mumbled to himself.

After a pause Debiru spoke up. "Time's up. Say goodbye to your little friend." he said as he slit Cam's throat. Konchuu was silent as he watched. A smile grew on his face. Cam's body turned into bugs in Debiru's arms.

"What?!" Debiru responded as the bugs began to attack him. "You tricked me! When!"

"I guess I was not the only person that had let my guard down. You were so focused on me, you didn't even realize that I had switched the real Cam with my bug clone." Konchuu said.

"Fire Style: Flaming Arrow!" Cam's voice echoed. A fiery arrow came out of the trees behind Debiru.

Debiru noticed the arrow and quickly got the bugs off of him. He jumped to the side, but the arrow managed to skim his arm. As he landed, Debiru held his arm as blood came out of it. "There you are, you little brat!" Debiru yelled out losing his cool. "I have had enough of you!! You are an annoyance! I shall wipe you clean from existence! Wind Style: Revolution Chaos!!" he yelled with a fit of rage. Storm clouds grew over the area, and strong winds built up.

"That doesn't look good." Cam said to himself in his hiding spot. "I have to stop him before he attacks." Cam pulled out his sword and built up chakra in it. It was surrounded by fire. "Sword Flame Slash!" he yelled as he swung the sword. A whip of fire came out of the sword, through the trees, and towards Debiru. Debiru jumped out of the way, but was burned in the leg.

"Killer Bee Jutsu!" Konchuu said as a swarm of killer bees flew out of his sleeves, towards Debiru. The reached him and stung him a few times. He threw a smoke bomb on the ground and irritated the bees. When the smoke cleared he was gone and standing further away. The bees attacked him again, but the wind grew ferociously strong and blew the bees away. "My jutsu is ready. It's time for you to die!!" Debiru said evilly. The clouds grew pitch black and lighting struck out of them.

"Oh no…." Cam said as he started to move from his hiding spot. "DIE!" Debiru shouted. The wind bagan to uproot the trees and a giant lightning bolt hit the ground hitting the area where Cam was, leaving a giant smoke cloud. "CAM!" Konchuu yelled. The smoke cleared and nothing was left but a large crater and desolation. "AHAHAHAHA!!! I FEEL SO ALIVE!!" Debiru said crazily as if he were possessed, "And now it is your turn." he said as he turned to Konchuu.

"Dragon Fist!" Cam's voice was heard saying. Cam came up from the gruond, underneath Debiru, with his fist completely surrounded in flames. Debiru stared at the fist in shock as it came up to his face. Cam punched Debiru in the face and sent him flying in the air. Debiru's body hit the ground hard as blood came out of his mouth. Cam stared at him breathing heavily. "H-how did you get out of there?" Konchuu asked surprised.

"I…..ran as fast…..as I could. When that didn't work……..I went underground." Cam spouted out, panting.

"You didn't get out without damage, though." Konchuu said after getting cool again. Cam's jacket was almost completely torn and about to fall off. His net shirt underneath was also torn in places. He had many cuts, scrapes, and bruises and blood was dripping from his mouth and left arm. "At least…..I did get…out of there…..and…..I stopped……him…." Cam slowly said as he struggled to stand. Konchuu walked over to Debiru and checked his pulse. There was none. "_He is definitely dead this time." _Konchuu mumbled to himself, "Let's head back to the village." he said as he turned around. He stopped and looked at Cam who was laying on the ground unconscious. "Understandable, with the shape he is in." Konchuu said as he walked over and picked up Cam. He jumped away in the direction of the village.

A few minutes after they left, Debiru suddenly opened his eyes, but it was not the same destroyed area where he had died. It was a giant hole in the ground made of ashes and flames coming out. "You failed me, Debiru. Your soul belongs to me." a demonic sounding voice said from an unknown place. "What? NO!" Debiru yelled with fear in his voice.

"That was our deal. In exchange for power, your soul would be mine." the voice spoke up. The fire grew larger and hotter than before.

"I'm begging you! Have mercy! Spare me!" Debiru cried.

"I don't give out mercy. Now come down to the hell." the voice said. And image appeared in Debiru's mind that looked like the devil. And earthquake shook the ground and caused Debiru to fall into the flames. His cries were louder than any other. "From now on you are my guard and slave. You will go back when I need you once again. If you fail me then, you will be forever tormented in my flames." the devil said as Debiru cried in pain. At the area back in the land of the living, Debiru's body disappeared.


	19. New Training

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 19**

Boruto walked into the Hokage's Office holding a piece of paper. "Here is my report, Lady Hokage." he said handing the paper to Tsunade. Konchuu was standing in the corner silent.

"Well done, Boruto. Cam returned from his mission a few days ago. He has been in the hospital." Tsunade replied.

"I heard. I didn't hear the details, though. He was in bad shape was he not?" Boruto asked.

"Yes, he had a rough fight. It was against Debiru. Boruto, you know about Debiru. There is something odd about that kid. He has great power for a child." Tsunade said.

"I have realized that. On his first mission, with the sword, even with the chakra inside the sword, his attack was very powerful. I want to train him more with his sword. I will be in the forest." Boruto said.

"Boruto, do you really think that he might be able to control that power?" Konchuu finally spoke up.

"I do not know, but it is worth a try to help him learn how to control it." Boruto answered.

"He was released today. I have already had the hospital send him here. He should be on his way, then I will tell him to go find you. Will you qualify them?" Tsuande asked.

"I will." Boruto said as he disappeared.

"Lady Tsunade, do you believe it to be wise for Cam to go on missions that cause him to use that power or even to be a ninja at all." Konchuu asked with a stern face. His voice was very serious.

"It is not so urgent to restrict him from being a ninja. At least not yet. I will let him continue, but I will let him know at some point that he needs to keep his emotions in check." Tsunade answered. "You may leave now, Konchuu."

"Yes milady." Konchuu said as he disappeared.

Not long after Konchuu left, Cam walked in the room. "You wanted to see me?" he asked. He had bandages on his legs and completely covering his left arm. "Actually, Boruto wants to see you. He is in the forest waiting for you. Make sure to bring your sword." Tsuande answered. Cam turned around and pointed to his sword on his back. "I already got it." he said. He walked out of the room and headed to the forest.

"_I wanted to discuss the abilities he has, but it doesn't seem like it is quite time yet. I'll just leave it up to Boruto for now." _Tsunade thought as she connected her hands and put her head on them.

Cam reached the forest quickly. He was walking in an open area looking around. "Where is Boruto-sensei? The Hokage said to meet him here." Cam said to himself. Boruto suddenly jumped out from the trees and attacked Cam with a kunai. Cam was surprised and pulled out his own kunai and blocked Boruto. "Not bad." Boruto said as he pushed his kunai forward. "I heard you had some trouble with your mission."

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Cam responded holding Boruto back. Boruto jumped back still on his guard he said, "Cockiness can get you in some serious trouble during a battle. For this training exercise, you must block and attack me using only your sword. No jutsu allowed, not even with your sword." Boruto said.

Cam put his kunai away and unsheathed his sword. "I am ready." he said with a smile on his face.

"I won't give you a break after each attack." Boruto said.

"Understood." Cam responded

"BEGIN!" shouted Boruto.


	20. The Swordman's Hand

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 20**

"Begin!" shouted Boruto. Cam charged at Boruto and swung his sword. Boruto blocked Cam's attack with his kunai and pushed him back. "You have to do better than that." he said.

Cam glared at him determined to hit him. He charged at Boruto once more and swung his sword. Boruto stepped to the side and dodged the attack, while Cam stumbled.

"You're attacks are too wild and free." said Boruto.

"Wild? What do you mean?" Cam asked as he turned around and faced Boruto.

"You don't have very much control of what you are doing. You just go for it. If you continue to do that, you could lose your grip or not be able to block a counter." Boruto answered, "Control your swings, think about where you are going to attack before you do, and keep a good grip on your sword."

"Is that all you want to say before we continue?" Cam asked.

"Try to read your opponent's movements. Try to figure out how many strikes he can make and when he will strike. An attack has a certain number of times it can be used before there is an opening. There is also a time limit for some attacks for them get prepared. Like your 'Sword Flame Slash' attack. You need a certain amount of time to charge it up." Boruto said.

"That's a lot to think about in the middle of battle." Cam said a little uneasy.

"It sounds difficult, but once you have learned how to do it, it will become second nature to you." Boruto said. He jumped at Cam and thrust his kunai at him. Cam quickly blocked it with the side of his sword. "Your reflexes are fast, but they need to be faster. Your defense could use some work too." Boruto said as he pushed against the sword. Cam slid back as Boruto jumped in the air. He disappeared and reappeared behind Cam. Cam was surprised and turned around to block. Boruto quickly thrust his kunai at Cam and stopping right in front of his left eye. "See what I mean by you needing quicker reflexes?" Boruto said as Cam got over the shock.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Cam said.

"That's why I wanted to give you this training. Bad swordsmanship in the middle of a battle can lead to fatal casualties." Boruto said as he pulled back his kunai and jumped back. "I won't be teaching you any advanced techniques or movements today, but if you can get these skills down, I may teach you some later on." Boruto said, "Let's continue."

"Right!" Cam said as he charged at Boruto. Boruto got in a fighting stance with his kunai at the ready. Cam swung his sword at Boruto side. Boruto blocked it with his kunai.

"You're a quick learner. Your swing is more controlled. Now you just need to put more power in it." Boruto said as he pushed Cam's sword to the side, and made a fist with his other hand. He punched at Cam's face. Cam ducked down and dodged the attack. Boruto's eyes grew wide out of surprise. Cam swung his sword at Boruto's feet, but Boruto jumped over it. He kicked Cam in the head. Cam went flying backwards a few feet as Boruto landed back on the ground. "_He truly is a quick learner. To have dodged a counter like that so easily on only his first try. This kid has some amazing talent with a sword." _Boruto thought as Cam got back up and got into a stance. "Not bad, Cam. You seem to be getting the hang of this very quickly." Boruto said with a smile. Cam smiled as he tightened his grip on his sword. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Boruto and raised his sword into the air. _"He's gotten faster."_ Boruto thought as Cam swung his sword down. Boruto blocked it with ease. "It seems you listened to me when I said to add more power into your swings." Boruto said.

"Of course, I did. You're the sensei, so I should listen to what you're trying to teach me." Cam said as he pushed down on his sword. Boruto's arm went down a little as Cam put more pressure on it.

"You are not stronger than I am." Boruto said as he pushed Cam's sword up. Cam stumbled backwards and nearly fell on the ground from the strength that Boruto used.

"Woah, did you really have to push that hard?" Cam asked as got his footing again. His eyes widened as he saw Boruto right in front of him about to stab him with his kunai. Cam blocked it with his sword.

"I'm not playing around anymore." Boruto said as he pushed Cam back. Cam slid as Boruto continued to charge at him. Cam continued to block Boruto's attacks. Boruto jumped over him and rebounded off of a tree. He shot straight at Cam with the intent to kill. Cam jumped backwards and dodged the attack as Boruto hit the ground hard causing a large dust cloud to appear.

"Y-Yikes…." Cam with a semi-frightened look on his face. As the dust cleared, Boruto stood in a small crater with a serious look on his face. "What the heck! You really tried to kill me didn't you!" Cam yelled.

"That's right. I did." Boruto answered. "It seems that you are at your best when you are in danger of being killed." Boruto said as he put his kunai away. He pulled out a scroll and opened it. As he put his hand over it, a sword appeared. He grabbed it and put the scroll away. "I wasn't being very serious before. I was only telling you what you needed to know. I didn't think I would have to fight like this so soon, but you got what I was telling you very quickly." Boruto said as he raised his sword at Cam. Cam had a surprised look on his face the whole time. "I am going to drive you into a corner until you get this all in your head so well, that you don't even have to think about it." Boruto said. He grabbed his sword with both hands and moved it to his side. He charged at Cam ready to attack. Cam was so surprised that he couldn't move. He quickly shook it off in time to block Boruto's attack. "You have to do better than that, Cam. Show some of that determination you had before, or are you too scared now." Boruto said to get inside of Cam's head. Cam grinded his teeth as he tried to push back his sensei, but couldn't overcome his strength. "I thought that when things started to heat up, you were at your best. It seems that I was wrong. You aren't putting up much of a fight." Boruto said as he pushed Cam to the ground. He raised his sword over his head and said, "Is that really all of the strength you have? I thought you were stronger." Boruto swung his sword down, but Cam rolled out of the way a few seconds before it hit him. He got up and jumped away.

"Do you really think that trying to kill me will make me stronger?!" Cam yelled with a concerned look on his face.

"Think about what I told you. That's what this is about." Boruto said.

"What? What do you mean?" Cam asked confused.

"I said it before. Think about those few skills I taught you not long ago. On a mission, your enemy will not think twice about killing you. They will take any chance they get. Those skills I told you will help you fight them, but you have to be able to use them while fighting. You can't just take a break to figure it out. You must learn to fight your opponent with a cool head even in a frightening or tough situation. That's what this is about. I am creating that moment so you can learn it now and not when it is too late."

"I understand now. You're acting like your trying to kill me so that I can be able to use those skills while still fighting a tough opponent." Cam said.

"You got it, but who said anything about acting." Boruto said.

"What?" Cam said. Boruto slammed his sword onto the ground and created a dust cloud surrounding the area. Cam coughed as he looked around. "I can't see him anywhere." he said. Boruto appeared behind him, about to swing his sword. Cam quickly reacted and blocked his attack.

"That's more like it." Boruto said. Cam smiled and pushed Boruto back. "_What? Did he get stronger all of a sudden?"_ Boruto thought. Cam charged after him with his sword at his side. He swung at Boruto with great force. Boruto blocked his attack. Cam continued to attack Boruto as he blocked his attacks. _"He's quickly changed from defensive to offensive. He also has much better control of his attacks and has gotten quicker. So, I was right about him being stronger when he is truly in danger." _Boruto thought. Cam attacked again, but Boruto blocked it. He pushed Cam back onto the ground. As Cam fell he dropped his sword. "Alright, that's enough." Boruto said ending the training.

"Owwww!" Cam said as he sat up. He held his hands close to his waste. "Man, my hands really sting." he said.

"_Amazingly, my hands hurt as well."_ Boruto thought as he put his sword in the ground. He walked over to Cam and helped him up. "Your hands should feel better soon. Another piece of advice. Don't strike that hard on every strike against your opponent if it makes your hands hurt that bad." Boruto said. Cam smiled and laughed a little. Go home and get some rest. "Jun and Kira came back from there mission yesterday. I'll go tell them to meet here tomorrow morning. You come too." Boruto said.

"Alright, but what for?" Cam asked.

"I want to train all three of you for a while, and I have something to tell you all together. For now, go home and get some rest. Make sure you're here tomorrow ready to train some more." Boruto replied.

"Got it!" Cam said as he went home.

"_Even if he was in danger, to have gained that much strength so quickly. He can become very powerful, but I'm not sure if that's such a good thing, or a bad thing." _Boruto thought_._


	21. Preparation

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 21**

Cam, Jun, and Kira were waiting for Boruto at the training grounds. "Where is he?" Cam asked out loud.

"He's not late, so we don't have to be in a hurry." Kira replied.

"But I want to know what he has to tell us, and I want to start our training. I'm not that patient." Cam said.

"I'm just amazed that Cam is here on time." Jun said with his eyes closed.

"Would you stop always talking about me being late!" Cam snapped.

"Calm down, Cam. You don't have to freak out." Kira said.

"Freaking out!! I'm not freaking out!!! Who said I was freaking out!!" Cam yelled. Jun and Kira looked at him concerned. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. "That proofs nothing." Cam said calmly.

Boruto just arrived and walked up to his students. "Waiting patiently, I see." Boruto said.

"Not as patient as you think." Jun said.

Boruto had a puzzled look on his face because he didn't hear any of the conversation they were having before, but he shrugged it off. "Time to start your training." he said.

"Wait, what was it that you were going to tell us?" Cam asked.

"Whaaaaat? You want to hear that now? You can't wait till your done your training?" Boruto asked.

"Of course! I won't be able to focus no my training completely if I'm wondering about it!" Cam said eagerly.

"Alright, I was going to tell you that I signed you up for the Chunin Exams." Boruto answered.

Cam eyes grew big and his mouth hung open. Jun and Kira were also surprised, but didn't show it as much as Cam. "That's so awesome!!" Cam yelled.

"Don't get too excited. They aren't for a couple weeks." Boruto said, "I wanted to train you in that time so that you can be ready."

"How are they going to be held?" Kira asked.

"Surprisingly, there are so few people entering that each person will only have one battle against another contestant. That's the entire exam. They aren't even bothering to hold a tournament. I don't know why though." Boruto said a little disappointed.

"So we will each fight only once?" Jun asked.

"That's right. The fights are chosen at random. Although with only one battle, it will probably be judged more strictly." Boruto answered.

"Even if there's only one battle, I'll pass that exam easy." Cam said with a big grin.

"Okay, calm down. Save your energy for the training." Boruto said.

"What is this training that you want us to do?" Jun asked.

"I want all three of you to attack me." Boruto answered.

"Three against one? Are you sure?" Kira asked.

"Yes, we'll do this training for a while then start on individual skills so that you can be prepared for the chunin exams. No holding back. You all have talent so it should be interesting. You three make the first move." Boruto answered.

"Alright, but you'll regret it!" Cam said as he threw three shuriken at Boruto. Boruto ducked to dodge the shuriken, and countered by throwing his own shuriken at the three of them. Cam, Jun, and Kira jumped in different directions.

"Wind Style: Wind Gust Jutsu!" Jun said as he made a few hand signs. A strong gust of wind came up at Boruto.

"That didn't work the last time you tried it!" Boruto yelled as he built up chakra in his hands and feet.

"You're so predictable!" Jun said as he appeared behind Boruto. Boruto disappeared and left Jun vulnerable to his own attack. He was pushed back into a tree.

Boruto reappeared outside the gust of wind. "Using your opponents strength against him. You should really think about that, before you jump into your attack." Boruto lectured. He turned his head to see Cam running at him with his fist held back.

"Take this!" Cam yelled as he was about to hit Boruto. Boruto side stepped and tripped Cam. "Don't shout out every time you are going to attack." Boruto said looking down at him. Jun stopped his attack and jumped at Boruto. He pulled out a kunai as he descended. Boruto pulled out his own kunai and blocked Jun. Jun jumped back and landed beside Cam who was getting up. Cam reached for his sword when he saw Kira coming up behind Boruto with a kunai. She slashed at him, but he jumped over it. He landed on a river just across from the three of them. Kira made a few hand signs as the water in the river stared to stir up. "Water Style: Raging Rapids" she yelled as the formerly still water became rough and swift. Boruto got caught in the current, but jumped out at the last minute.

Cam's eyes were wide open. "Did you know she could do that!" he yelled in shock at Jun.

"Stay focused!" Jun yelled back as he jumped up at Boruto.

"Whatever." Cam said as he pulled out his sword and followed Jun. Cam swung his sword and Jun slashed his kunai. Boruto grabbed their arms and threw them down to the ground. Cam and Jun both hit the ground hard. Boruto landed in front of them.

"That's enough for now." Boruto said as he stretched his shoulder.

"Over already?" Cam asked.

"I just wanted to see what you needed to work on and what I can help you learn. It didn't take as long as I thought." Boruto answered, "We will continue to train everyday here until two days before the exams so that you have to time to rest. Understood?" Boruto said.

"Understood." they all replied.

"Good. Go home for the rest of the day." Boruto said. They all left for home and to prepare for the training that they were about to endure.


	22. Exams Begin

**Cam Yakoshi**

**Chapter 22**

Cam, Jun, and Kira prepared for the Chunin Exams with Boruto for two weeks. Now the day for the exams has come. Cam walked into the stadium only a few minutes before the exams started. He walked up to Jun and Kira who were already waiting. "Wow, there's a lot of people here." he said looking around at the stands.

"The exams are about to start, Cam. You need to be quiet." Jun said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Cam said looking away. He saw Boruto walking up to them.

"Hope you three are ready. We will begin shortly." Boruto said.

"Boruto sensei, what are you doing here?" Kira asked.

"I can't wish my students good luck? That hurts." Boruto said sarcastically.

"You know what we mean." Cam replied.

"I'm the proctor for this exam." Boruto answered.

"You're kidding!" Kira said shocked.

"No, but just because you're my students, does not mean that I will help you through your fights or anything. You will be treated like everyone else." Boruto answered seriously.

"That is to be expected." Jun said.

"It's time to begin." Boruto said as he walked up to the stands and announced the start of the exams. "The first match is Jun vs. Bokat. You two stay down here, while everyone else leave the arena. Everyone except Jun and Bokat left and walked up the stairs. They both stood across from each other and waited for the start of the match.

"Ready," Boruto began as he raised his hand in the air, "begin!" he shooted and jumped out of the way.

Jun threw three shuriken at Bokat. Bokat dodged his shuriken and did a few hand signs. "Water Style: Hydro Sphere!" he yelled as several spheres made out of water shot at Jun.

Jun jumped into the air and dodged the attack. "_Water Stlye huh?" _he thought as he made a few hand signs. "Wind Style: Wind Gust Jutsu." A strong wind blew Bokat to the ground and pushed Jun down towards him. He pulled out a kunai and thrust it forward as he came closer to Bokat. Bokat rolled to the side and Jun missed him. Bokat kicked Jun is the side, while he was still on the ground. Jun winced in pain as he Bokat stood up. Jun clenched his fist and punched Bokat. Bokat dodged and countered by punched Jun in the stomach. Jun coughed out blood as he grabbed his stomach. He moved backwards as Bokat stood there.

"Give up." Bokat ordered triumphantly.

Jun looked at him and smiled as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. "You really think that a little punch like that is going to make me quit? You are so naïve." he said.

Bokat got angry and pulled out a kunai. He charged at Jun ready to strike. Right before Bokat reached him, Jun side stepped and kneed Bokat in the stomach. He then elbowed him in the back, pushing him into his knee more. Bokat coughed up blood and fell to the ground in pain. He struggled to stand back up. "Nice moves, but it's going to take more than that." he said as he finally stood on his feet and looked at Jun.

"You're right." Jun said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Bokat. Jun put him in a grapple as he held a kunai to his neck. "Is this enough?" Bokat stood still in fear of being killed. He looked over at Boruto who stood silent, not showing any intent of stopping the match. "Give up, or your dead." Jun said. Bokat stood silent looking for any indication that Jun wasn't going to kill him, but he couldn't find one.

"I….I give up!" Bokat yelled as Jun let him go. He fell to his knees breathing hard.

"The winner is Jun Koi!" Boruto announced. The croud cheered as Jun walked to the stairs. "The next match is Kaijin vs. Hai." Boruto said as Kaijin and Hai jumped down to the stadium. The fight went on for about ten minutes, until Boruto announced Kaijin as the winner. "Next match is….Kira vs. Palo."

"Me?" Kira said out loud.

"Good luck, Kira." Cam said to her. She nodded as she heading to the stadium. When she reached the door she looked out to she Palo waiting. She stood across from him waiting for the match to start.

"Ready, begin!" Boruto shouted.


End file.
